<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hear me, See me, (Say Goodbye) by Sayuri_Tamano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624395">Hear me, See me, (Say Goodbye)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Tamano/pseuds/Sayuri_Tamano'>Sayuri_Tamano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BAST Poetry Responses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>By a Spider's Thread - Faisalliot, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Happy Tears!!, Happy Tears!, Honestly this is just my tears put into writing, I don't know how to tag so I'mma stop here eheheheh, Inspired by Faisalliot's "By a Spider's Thread", Not, That's a lie, These are sad tears, Uhhhhhhh I don't know if I needed to put that in the fandoms but just in case..., but sad tears, good tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Tamano/pseuds/Sayuri_Tamano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry response to Chapter 4 of <i>By a Spider's Thread</i> by Faisalliot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BAST Poetry Responses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hear me, See me, (Say Goodbye)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faisalliot/gifts">Faisalliot</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565372">By a Spider's Thread</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faisalliot/pseuds/Faisalliot">Faisalliot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you hear that?</p><p>It is the sound of glass crumbling from glass,</p><p>of the <em> tink </em> of a spoon against a shining water goblet.</p><p>A little too loud,</p><p>a little too hard,</p><p>a little too harsh─</p><p> </p><p>The Ears go ringing.</p><p> </p><p>Do you hear that? </p><p>It is the sound of clamps digging a little too deep─</p><p>of metal a little too old, a little too jagged,</p><p>a little too sharp on these tissue scars.</p><p> </p><p>Do you hear that?</p><p>It is the sound of a wooden heart creaking,</p><p>of glass lungs heaving, </p><p>of metal ribs <em> creaking </em> to the force of a breath.</p><p> </p><p>Just one, large gush of air,</p><p>rushing away, and</p><p>disappearing in the cold of winter night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Goodbye)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you hear that?<br/>It is the sound of my tears,<br/>slipping down my burning cheeks,<br/>falling from my wobbling lips.</p><p>Will you catch them for me?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>